The invention relates to a highly integrated electronic component comprising a semiconductor body cast into a plastic enclosure, a multiplicity of metallic terminals which protrude from the plastic enclosure, and a heat-conducting plate. The plate is cast into the plastic enclosure and is in surface contact with an underside of the semiconductor body.
The fabrication of highly integrated electronic components is leading to an ever greater integration density, that is to say to an ever greater number of electronic components realized on a plastic body. With the increase in components, the number of terminals leading out from the semiconductor body increases. Presently terminal numbers in excess of 200 are already possible. The terminals are usually produced with lead frames, generally with leads which are cut out from a sheet-like material. The connection of the terminals to the corresponding terminal faces of the semiconductor body is generally established with the aid of bonding wires. After separating the frame connecting the free ends of the terminal conductors, the terminals are regularly bent off through 90.degree.. This facilitates the automatic soldering into a circuit board or the like. The mechanical stability of the component is established by the plastic enclosure. With the increasing number of electronic components integrated in the plastic body, the energy consumed in the semiconductor body increases. It is therefore known to bring the finished highly integrated electronic component into contact with heat-conducting plates. The heat removal thereby achieved is of course small.
It is further known to provide a component comprising a semiconductor body and a plastic enclosure with an integrated heat-conducting plate. The heat-conducting plate is shaped in such a way that the underside of the semiconductor body is in contact with the heat-conducting plate. The terminals extend upwards at an angle from the semiconductor body and then run horizontally to the outside of the plastic enclosure. The heat-conducting plate is bent off obliquely downward from the underside of the semiconductor body so as to run at a certain distance parallel to the terminals horizontally in the plastic enclosure. This shaping ensures that no electric contact takes place between the terminals and the heat-conducting plate.